Existing architectures for sharing the resources of multiple devices often rely on a central server system for accessing the resources and allocating the resources to users of the devices. For example, cloud computing systems rely on an Internet communication interface to connect users with resources of the cloud devices. Private networks (e.g., within a business or other institution) similarly rely on central servers. Some network architectures are distributed (e.g., ad hoc sensor networks) but such architectures are typically configured for transmitting information from each of the distributed devices, and do not allow the devices to share control of device resources.